Daddy's Bored
by FireandSmoke
Summary: First attempt at a Sherlock fic. Moriarty is bored and calls Sebastian. I wrote this more as an insight of how I picture Sebastian. MorMor.


Paint peeled off the rickety walls, rust covered hands of the window, and in that broken frame laid a rifle. His target was a large business man, a tycoon in the oil world. Your typical egoistical businessman that would even sell his own family if it made him a profit. Sebastian hated these kind of people, people who took what they had for granted had no place here. It even adds to the fact his target was out in the country to meet one of his many mistresses. The power of money never ceases to amaze him, it can conflict people's affections, change them from the person they used to be.

Target in line. Pull on the trigger. Gone.

Life so easily made and easier to take away. Satisfied with how the task went, he started to dismantle his rifle and put it back in its container. Which was the moment his phone started to vibrate, he's had to put it on that setting since the incident where his phone blasted of _I Will Survive _just when he was about to send bullet through his target's neck.

He fished out his phone and read the text – _Daddy's bored –JM_

Smirking he put his phone on the side and continued with what he was doing. It only took a minute before he received another – _Don't ignore Daddy –JM._

Once his rifle was packed away correctly and he knew no damage would come to it on the journey he replied – _Looking after my baby –SM_

He checked the window and saw his target's mistress standing over the body, normally he wouldn't care for her reaction but this time something attracted him to her. Her auburn locks her tied into a gentle bun, a few strands hung around her chin highlighting her cheekbones. She wore a pencil skirt and a light blouse; she seemed sophisticated not the normal type someone takes to be a mistress. Her face showed genuine feelings of remorse as she held the head close to her. Sebastian almost felt sorry for her. _Almost _until he remembered that they are all like each other.

He snuck out of the building and to the car where his driver Chuck was waiting for him.

"Where to Mr. Moran," he asked while putting his hat back on.

"My apartment," he stated pulling out his phone once more.

_You and your guns, I swear you love them more than me –JM_

_You do don't you that's why you're not answering –JM_

_Seb! Answer me! –JM_

_Oh you're in trouble when you get here –JM_

_Sebbie –JM_

He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the desperation come through the text, a bored Jim is insufferable most of the time. But an attention seeking, bored Jim is even worse. He looked up and saw Chuck eyes looking at him through the rear mirror, Sebastian rose an eyebrow questioning.

"It's just nice to hear you laugh Mr. Moran, it's a rare thing," Chuck answered turning his attention back to the road.

"Chuck you're getting soft," Sebastian said while sending of a text to Moriarty which read – _Why should I come over? –SM_

_Because I'm bored and you provide good entertainment –JM _

_What's in it for me? –SM_

_Me. –JM_

_That's your answer for everything –SM_

_I am an excellent prize. Where are you? –JM_

_On the way back to my apartment –SM_

He didn't get a reply for a while, so Chuck jumped at the opportunity to pass him a picture of his daughter while at red light. His daughter was a pretty girl, nearly seventeen. The picture was her at her prom, she wore a flowing blue dress and her raven hair curled around her.

"She looks beautiful," Sebastian praised.

"That's because she is beautiful sir. You know she's got her sights on going Oxford; she wants to become a lawyer. She can argue all day that girl, she never stops talking. I swear she could talk them to death. This one time…" And that was it he was off on retelling one of his many stories about his daughter.

Sebastian smiled while looking at his phone, still no word from Jim. Shrugging he put his phone back into his pocket he zoned back into the story. It was one of Chuck's favourites when his daughter, Lizzie, kicked up a storm at being made to wear this pink dress when all she wanted was to put on her spaceman outfit. As she said if this was important shouldn't she be a space girl as it looks better, and Chuck to this day still can't think of a reason against it.

They arrived to his apartment a little over an hour, and he said "go have the rest of the day of Chuck, if anyone needs me they can come to me."

Chuck smiled brightly and Sebastian could tell he was going to off and tell him how good this was for one reason or another, but he simply just waved him off and walked to his apartment.

His apartment was simple in design, he was barely there and it just provided a service. Yet when he walked in he could tell something was off, as if another person was there. He shrugged of his jack and grabbed his gun from its holder keeping it by his side. He walked into his large living room, no one there. He scanned the kitchen and from what he could see no one was there. He didn't bother checking the bathroom, because lets face it who hides in the bathroom. He stopped at his bedroom door, the door was ajar. He placed his palm against the door and got is gun ready, putting pressure against the door and opened it. The gun was there set at figure lying on his bed, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Easy Sebastian," the voiced said sounding bored.

He lowered the gun while saying "I could have shot you!"

"Well that would have made this more exciting. Honestly Seb you don't look happy that I'm even here," Moriarty stated giving him a look over.

"You're never here, you hate my apartment," Seb replied turning his attention away to put away his gun.

"Oh I do. The décor is just terrible," Moriarty rose from the bed and walked his way over to him.

Sebastian turned away and the other man was just inches away from his face. "So I'm still bored," he almost sang.

Sebastian just smirked and grabbed him roughly by the wrists and forced him against the wall, he pressed a leg against him and whispered roughly in his ear "I really should punish you for breaking into my house."

Moriarty shivered in anticipation which happened again when Seb bit roughly on his earlobe. Seb pulled away and spun him round and before Jim could process what was about to happen next a fist collided with his jaw. He was about to fight back when his wrists got held in a tight grip and raised above his head, once again his back hit the wall roughly.

Jim's eyes flashed dangerously his knee coming up to meet Seb's groin. He doubled over in pain; his hold on the other man's wrist became loose which allowed enough room for him to wriggle free. With this new found freedom Jim pushed Seb so he was the chest of drawers. He pulled the other man's head up sharply by the hair and planted a furious kiss against his lips, forcing his way into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian responded fully grabbing Jim's hips pulling his flush against him.

Jim pulled away and started undoing Seb's waistcoat, Seb quickly untied Jim's suit jacket while biting at his neck. Clothes were quickly shed and Seb managed to reach in the draw for lube, and a condom while staying in a rough kiss battling for dominance.

Jim turned his attention to rolling the condom over Seb's dick giving it a sharp tug as he went. Seb then took control forced Jim against the wall, kissing and scratching his way down his stomach. He got to his cock and gave a strong lick down, before taking it all in his mouth. A choked moan came from the man's lips and Seb let his tongue trace the underside of his cock. He came back up and kisses Jim roughly again.

"Do it," Jim ordered between ragged breathes.

Sebastian reached for the lube and coated his fingers heavily and slid two between Jim's cheeks. He paused to let him adjust to it before picking up a quick rough pace, watching Jim intently as he reacted to what he was doing. The way his eyes screwed shut and his head dropped backwards, with his mouth hung open a little bit allowing small panting and grunting noise to be heard.

He pulled both fingers out from him and entered him slowly, Jim's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. He continued the fast deep rhythm as before, letting his rest on his shoulder and his nails scrap across his back.

In no time they both came, Jim groaning and clenching and Sebastian bit down hard on his shoulder. Once they both came down, Seb slid out of Jim and rested his head against his forehead.

"I thought you were going to punish me?" Jim whispered his eyes shut softly.

"There's a difference between punishment and hurting someone," he replied his barely a whisper.

Jim opened his eyes and stoked the face in front of him. "I don't know what I would do without," before kissing the lips of the man he cared for softly.

_**A.N: This is my first attempt of writing for the Sherlock fandom. Hoped you liked it **_


End file.
